1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for tracking mobile objects, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing control of an environment of an autonomous mobile object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's systems for control and management of resources can provide a vast assortment of information collected in relation to any number of resources. For example, conventional vehicles can be equipped to scrutinize themselves periodically, for example in relation to maintenance programs and vehicle status. Conventional systems provide that information collected from a vehicle can include, for example, temperature, oil pressure, voltage, location, speed, distance, angle of incline, weight, etc.
As another example, global positioning system (GPS) devices can be provided built in to mobile objects, such as vehicles, so that the mobile object can be tracked and located on demand. When the operator of a vehicle equipped with GPS makes an emergency call, for example, the caller is placed in direct contact with a system that can pinpoint the location of the vehicle.
GPS based vehicle tracking systems are used in a variety of applications. A city may use it to track bus routes; car manufacturers use GPS based vehicle tracking systems to help locate stranded drivers. Generally, when a tracking system requires vehicle position data be sent to a central location during vehicle operation, some form of communication interface is present in the vehicle.
A variety of resource management systems that are useful in relation to environmental control are known. Consider, for example, irrigation systems which can be distributed over widespread areas in order to control irrigation and/or fertigation.
The use of mobile objects in particular environments can alter the environment, however momentary the change may be. Moreover, the environment can have negative effects on the mobile object and/or occupants of the mobile object.
Unfortunately, no attempt has been made to solve the problem of interaction between resources within disparate resource management systems, such as the mobile object and the environment in which it is placed. The result has been that resource management conditions can occur in a way which ignores the effect of mobile objects upon resources, such as the environment that is being managed, and the effect of the managed environment upon the mobile object.
Some aspects of conventional systems for tracking a mobile object are illustrated by way of example in FIG. 1, also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,815, Gudat et al, (“Gudat”), expressly incorporated herein by reference. The integrated vehicle positioning and navigation system according to Gudat encompasses several systems, apparatus and/or functions. A VPS (Vehicle Positioning System) 101 subsystem of the overall system 100 outputs position data that indicates where the vehicle is located. Position data output from the VPS is received by a navigator 106, which determines where the vehicle will go and how to get there, and in turn outputs data composed of steer and speed commands to a vehicle controls functional block 108 to move the vehicle. The host 102 from the base station 114 commands a vehicle 110 to take a route. The navigator 106 generates a path for the vehicle to attempt to follow. Position information 132 is derived from global positioning system satellites 103. A vehicle manager receives commands 118 from a remote control panel 111 and the navigator 106, and decides which a mode (e.g., autonomous, manual) the vehicle 110 should be in. Navigation of the vehicle 110 is obtained using the position information 132, route information 114, and obstacle detection and avoidance data 116 detected by a laser scanner 104.
The above prior art references and other conventional systems, however, fail to solve the problem of interaction between the mobile object and a resource management system in which it is placed, such as an environment. Moreover, none of these conventional systems provide for taking into consideration the mobile objects that may be located in and have an effect on other managed resources, such as an environment.